


both of you

by gilbertcest



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley can't sleep, Rebekah is aware of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	both of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terapsina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/gifts).



> because we all know there is a severe lack of anything f/f in the tvd/to fandom

She couldn't sleep.

Hayley wasn't sure if it was the humidity in the air, the smell of the old house, the cotton sheets or the growing baby in her belly; but she couldn't fall asleep.

And if she did, after long hours of tossing and turning, she woke up multiple times in one night. Sometimes because of the chirping insects in and around the house, sometimes because somebody closed a door too loudly downstairs and sometimes because she was thirsty.

Right now, at 3 am on a sunday night, as if that mattered, she was awake but she didn't know what had woken her.

She slowly sat upright in her bed, careful not to make any sounds that could alarm the vampires, especially Klaus. Because he had a tendency of just marching into her room and talking about everything and anything. It was almost worse than tossing and turning for hours.

She reached for the glass of water on her nightstand and nipped from it. It was dark in the room, but Hayley's eyes slowly adjusted to the moonlight that came through her window. With a sigh, she leaned back against one of those big puffy pillows Rebekah had placed all over the bed and started to look at the opposite wall.

She studied it for quite sometime when suddenly a movement in the darkest corner of her room caught her eye. She straightened up immediately, one foot already on the carpet. "Who's there?" She asked, her voice not too loud, neither too quiet.

"Calm down," Someone, a female someone, whispered back and Hayley caught the shimmer of blonde hair. Rebekah stepped out of the shadows with a frown on her face. "It's just me."

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Hayley asked, setting her other foot onto the carpet as well. Yes, Rebekah wasn't an enemy but she still didn't like to lie in bed like a defenseless pregnant woman, while Rebekah towered over her, coming out of a dark corner in the middle of the night.

"I was just checking on you.." Rebekah started, tucking her hair behind her ear, "And then you woke up and I didn't want to scare you."

"So you hid behind my closet and what?" Hayley asked, her eyebrows shooting up. "Were you gonna wait until I fell back asleep and sneak out of here?"

Rebekah smiled at her, not replying. When Hayley didn't answer either, she said, "I heard you talking in your sleep, I was worried."

Now she started to walk towards the bed. "You came to check on me in the middle of the night?" She asked, surprised. No one had ever been worried about her, as far as she could remember.

Rebekah came to a halt in front of her, a gentle smile so unlike her on her lips. "You should lie down and try to sleep." She said softly, holding up the covers for Hayley to get back into.

Baffled by the gentle side of the Original, Hayley obeyed, propping herself against the pillows and getting under her cotton blanket.

Rebekah smiled as if she was satisfied with her and said, "You should really sleep more, you look exhausted."

"I can't."

"Tell me about it." Rebekah sighed and then she smiled bitterly.

Hayley frowned back at her. "You can't sleep either?"

Rebekah walked around the bed and sat down on the other side. "Well, a few hours yes. But I haven't had a good nights sleep in a while."

The next word that left Hayley lips, were surprising even to herself. "Then stay." With a look at the Original she added. "I mean, maybe it will help."

Rebekah nodded hesitantly and pushed a bit of the blanket aside to lean against another one of those puffy pillows.

"Oh no, if I get to sleep under these hellish blankets, you have to, too." Hayley said, tossing part of it over to the vampire, watching as she sighed and crawled under them. "Fine." Rebekah pouted playfully.

Once Rebekah got settled, they fell silent. Oddly the vampires presence was calming and Hayley felt sleepy again. She was about to fall asleep, when Rebekah turned over to face her.

"You know you're safe here, right?" The Original asked. "There's no need to be alarmed."

As her eyelids grew heavier, Hayley managed to smile. She wanted to answer but her body wasn't reacting.

"You and your baby, I'm going to protect you both from any harm. Even my brothers. I promise."

Rebekah pushed a bit of Hayley's hair out of her face and smiled tentatively. That was the last thing Hayley saw before she fell into a peaceful sleep that lasted until the next morning.


End file.
